fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Master of Disguise
|season=2 |number=6 |image=File:Master of Disguise title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=November 11, 1988 |writer=Bruce Martin |director=Tom McLoughlin |previous=Symphony in B-Sharp |next=Wax Magic }} "Master of Disguise" is the sixth episode of the 2nd season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot While providing antiques to a film set, Micki catches the eye of an up-and-coming actor whose good looks mask an ugly agenda. Notes *Tom McLoughlin was the director of the 1986 movie ''Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives''. Quotes Cursed Antique A makeup case belonging to John Wilkes Booth, that temporarily grants its deformed owner good looks, after it is covered with blood from a murder victim. Villain and Fate William Pratt, presumably incarcerated. Trivia This episode reveals Jack knew Boris Karloff. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *John Bolger as William Pratt *Hrant Alianak as Sandy *Chapelle Jaffe as Tanya Sloane *Jason Blicker as Todd *Joyce Gordon as Joanne *Lindsay Richardson as Teri *Susan Kyle as Louise *Aaron Schwartz as Geary *George Sperdakos as Sig *Mark Saunders as Young Man *Candee Jennings as Nightgown Lady Episode Crew *Directed by Tom McLoughlin *Written by Bruce Martin *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Gary L. Smith *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Art Director - Adam Kolodziej *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt *Costume Designer - Maxyne Baker Editorial Department *Bernadette Kelly - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Supervising Editor Makeup Department *Tim Mogg - Special Makeup *Jennifer Bower O'Halloran - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Philip Stilman - Post-Production Supervisor *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Maggie Craig - Third Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - Second Assistant Director *David Hood - First Assistant Director Art Department *Alexandra Anthony - Lead Set Dresser *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Ron Lightfoot - Construction Coordinator *Jeffrey A. Melvin - Property Master *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser Sound Department *David Appleby - Sound Mixer *Michele Cook - Sound Editor *Christopher Leech - Boom Operator *Ao Loo - Sound Recordist *Michael MacLaverty - Sound Editor Special Effects *Brian Q. Kelley - Effects Editorial *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist *Megan Hope-Ross - Director of Visual Effects Stunts *T.J. Scott - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Nigel Draper - Electrician *Richard Gaal - Best Boy Electric: Second Unit/Electrician *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Ian Henderson - Dolly Grip *Mitch Holmes - Key Grip *Kevin Murphy - Best Boy *Don Payne - Grip *Randal Platt - Camera Operator *Patrick Stepien - First Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer Casting Department *Tina Gerussi - Casting Costume and Wardrobe Department *Suzette Daigle - Assistant Costume Designer *Judith England - Wardrobe Mistress Location Management *Peter Carr - Assistant Location Manager *Michael Tough - Location Manager Transportation Department *Thomas Osmond - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Mary Fraser - Assistant Coordinator *Gillian Helfield - Production Coordinator *Jim Henshaw - Executive Story Consultant *Janet Kranz - Script Supervisor *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Roy Sallows - Story Editor *Rick Schwartz - Story Executive: Hometown Films References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583320/ Master of Disguise] at IMDb Video Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes